Remember me
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Un alma y un ángel se encuentran en el Cielo y entonces comienza su historia. La de Dean y Cas.


**Resumen: **Un alma y un ángel se encuentran en el Cielo y entonces comienza su historia. La de Dean y Cas.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Spoilers**: 4x01

**Beta:** Taolee. I love you, baby

**Notas:** Fic publicado para el cumpleaños de Misha, en el mes de Misha de la comunidad.

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Dios creó a los ángeles, seres que habitaban en el Cielo y que habían sido concebidos para vigilar a su otra gran creación, los seres humanos. No todos los ángeles tenían la suerte de ser designados a una única persona, pero, en ocasiones, hasta el mismo Dios hacía excepciones. En cuanto el aura azul de Castiel apareció, Dios supo que ese ángel sería diferente a los demás.

Había un lugar en el cielo en el que las almas de las personas esperaban a que les llegara el momento a bajar a la tierra. Era un sitio al cual pocos podían acceder, protegido por dos arcángeles que tenían la misión de custodiar la entrada y salida hasta que eran requeridas por sus recipientes humanos. Todos en el cielo conocían las reglas y nunca habían sido rotas por ninguno de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, lo que ninguno podía imaginarse es que un ángel curioso sería el primero y el único que lo haría.

Castiel siempre había tenido fascinación por las almas humanas. Había escuchado miles de veces las historias que sus hermanos mayores le explicaban sobre los habitantes de la tierra, lo fascinantes que eran, con un sin fin de sentimientos y actitudes que divergían entre ellos. Pero, lo que más le gustaba escuchar eran las leyendas sobre las almas humanas cuando se encontraban en el cielo. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía con seguridad, pero creían que, cuando el alma de una persona estaba en el cielo, antes de poseer a su recipiente, era cuando se encontraba en su forma más pura y etérea, cuando se podía ver su verdadera forma, lo que los humanos llamaban corazón.

Desde que el ángel conoció ese rumor, supo que no pararía hasta saber si era verdad. Tenía toda la eternidad para descubrirlo. Así que preguntó incesante a los habitantes más mayores, a los arcángeles, incluso lo intentó con su padre, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: un ángel del Señor no es merecedor de hacer ese descubrimiento, Castiel.

Pero, a pesar de todo, él nunca dejó de intentarlo.

Hasta que, una de las veces que paseaba por uno de los extensos valles del cielo, encontró lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando: un pequeño halo de luz blanca y resplandeciente, con una forma difusa y que desprendía calidez incluso estando lejos de él. Castiel se quedó quieto mirándolo sin saber qué saber. Nunca antes había visto nada igual. Seguramente debería haber avisado a alguien de ese misterioso habitante, pero, algo muy fuerte y poderoso le impidió hacerlo.

Se acercó despacio para no asustarlo y, cuando estuvo cerca, supo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Era un alma humana. Castiel había visto muchas cosas hermosas en el cielo, pero jamás algo tan bello como lo que tenía delante. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía fuera del lugar en el que estaban encerradas. ¿Se había escapado?

—Pequeño… ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó sin tener muy claro si sería capaz de entender el idioma de los ángeles.

Castiel vio cómo el halo de luz tembló ante su presencia y por primera vez, sintió lo que suponía que era un sentimiento humano: miedo. Notó una sensación extraña en su aura, como si alguien quisiera atacarle y no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Él ángel entendió que la pequeña alma le estaba traspasando lo que ella sentía.

Y el ángel no deseaba asustarla, todo lo contrario.

Sin pensarlo, Castiel desplegó su Gracia con la intención de que comprendiera que no quería lastimarla. En el instante en que se unieron, un sin fin de sensaciones le embargaron: felicidad, sorpresa, confusión, esperanza, odio, timidez… y por encima de todas, algo que sobrepasaba a las demás, algo vivo, caliente como una llama, puro amor. En ese momento el ángel comprendió que nunca podría separarse de él, que lo que había experimentado había sido un milagro y era sólo de ellos dos.

A partir de ese momento, el ángel y el alma humana se encontraron más veces, comunicándose a través de los pensamientos y las emociones. Castiel poco a poco se iba empapando más de ese conocimiento e iba adaptándose a lo que su amigo le mostraba, descubriendo así como pensaban y se relacionaban los humanos. Aunque, daba igual quien empezara, siempre acababan envueltos en una espiral de paz que los envolvía y les dejaba en una eterna nube de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el cielo no era un lugar para guardar secretos, y aunque Castiel siempre iba con cuidado, llegó el día en que uno de los arcángeles los descubrió. Ese día se armó un gran revuelo en el cielo. Nunca antes un ángel había desobedecido una regla tan antigua como esa. Castiel sintió de primera mano lo que era sentir miedo y pavor cuando fue llamado ante el mismo Dios.

—Castiel… sabes que lo que has hecho no está bien, ¿verdad?

—Pero… no he hecho nada malo, padre…

—Te lo advertí, hijo mío, ningún ángel es merecedor de estar con un alma humana y pura. Es incorrecto y mereces ser castigado.

Castiel permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a su padre, aunque si era sincero, tal vez podría encontrar algo de perdón.

—Le amo, no quiero separarme de él —sentenció sin ninguna duda.

—Castiel… esa alma tiene un destino, un futuro ya escrito y se marchará del cielo.

—¡Pues entonces me iré con él! Quiero estar a su lado, no nos separes, padre.

Dios permaneció callado, mirándole implacable, hasta que apareció una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Hijo mío, las cosas son más sencillas de lo que pueden parecer a simple vista.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo contestar a tus dudas, Castiel, sólo tienes que confiar en que en un futuro tus deseos se verán cumplidos.

—Pero padre, expúlseme del cielo, no quiero estar aquí.

—Castiel, eso no te servirá de nada. Se paciente y no pierdas la fe.

Resignado, el pequeño ángel regresó con sus hermanos, donde durante muchos y muchos años fue entrenado en la más estricta de las doctrinas para convertirse en un gran y poderoso guerrero, y también para que dejara atrás todas las emociones y sentimientos que había aprendido gracias a la compañía del alma, ya que, no era digno ni merecedor de sentirlas.

O eso les hizo creer. Se negó a olvidar todo lo que había vivido junto a su amigo, así que, en secreto, lo guardó en una parte recóndita de sus memorias y dónde jamás podría ser encontrado.

Tiempo más tarde, Gabriel, uno de sus hermanos más queridos, le contó que el alma, _su alma_, había bajado por fin a la tierra, pasando a ocupar el recipiente de un niño llamado Dean Winchester. A partir de entonces, Castiel rezó sin cesar para ser el ángel destinado a cuidarle.

Durante años nunca dejó de observarle, sufriendo desde la distancia las penurias que iba encontrando a lo largo de su vida, diciéndose a sí mismo que todavía no había llegado su momento, que debía ser paciente y tener fe, tal y como su padre le había dicho.

Hasta que llegó el día en que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

En el instante que vio cómo Dean firmaba el pacto para rescatar el alma de Sam, supo que tenía que rescatarle del infierno. Volvería a romper otra regla del Cielo, pero no le importaba. En todo ese tiempo había acatado las órdenes recibidas como le habían ordenado, había sido el ángel que esperaban que fuese, pero no podía permitir que Dean acabara allí. No podía.

Intentó hablar con Dios, con sus hermanos Gabriel y Raphael, pero no encontró a ninguno de ellos. Algo se estaba fraguando y todavía no conseguía saber qué era. Por ese motivo, decidió pensar en un plan que le pudiese llevar hasta el mismo infierno sin que nadie se lo impidiese.

Sin embargo, y no supo si por fortuna o por desgracia, no hizo falta que ejecutara ningún plan a escondidas: Dean Winchester sería rescatado, eran los planes de Dios.

"_Tú siempre lo habías sabido, ¿ verdad?_", pensó en cuanto se enteró del destino de Dean. "_Tú lo sabías y por eso no me dejaste irme con él_".

En cuanto puso su mano en el hombro, en cuanto lo tocó, Castiel supo que lo había recuperado. Pero tenía que actuar rápido. Imaginaba que Dean no se acordaría de nada de su vida en el cielo, ningún humano lo hacía, pero ninguno de ellos había estado con un ángel. Había esperanza, Dios le había dicho que tuviese fe.

Antes de devolverle a la Tierra, lo llevó de nuevo al Cielo, al mismo sitio en el que se habían encontrado. Todos estarían demasiado ocupados por el viaje al infierno y nadie se esperaría que llevase allí a Dean.

—¿Quién eres? —Dean miraba a todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos y con los puños apretados, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Soy yo, Dean, soy Castiel.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? Yo, yo…

—Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Intentó acordarse de todo lo que había pensado que le diría cuando llegase ese momento, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, ahora que estaba allí con él, justo allí, no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué eres? No entiendo nada.

El nerviosismo de su amigo aumentaba cada vez más y Castiel sabía que los acabaría descubriendo, así que, simplemente, sacó todas las emociones que aún conservaba y se dejó llevar.

—Soy un ángel del señor, Dean —le contestó cogiéndole del hombro—, soy el que te cogió y te sacó de la perdición, pero sobre todo, soy el ángel que conociste hace mucho, mucho tiempo, justo aquí, en este sitio.

—No, yo no he estado aquí nunca —espetó intentando zafarse el agarre—, esto es obra de Alastair, algún juego macabro suyo.

—Dean, por favor… —le pidió moviendo las manos por los brazos, intentando relajarle, hasta llegar a sus puños—, cierra los ojos, hazme caso. Cierra los ojos y recuérdame.

Al final, Dean le miró directamente. Castiel se quedó hipnotizado durante unos segundos por el color verde tan intenso de esa mirada. Era como si pudiese ver de nuevo el aura de su alma, no tan pura como en el pasado, pero igual de bella, igual de maravillosa.

—Yo lo haré contigo —continuó—, por favor.

Dean suspiró y con lentitud, cerró los parpados, quedándose quieto y expectante. Castiel eliminó el espació que les separaba, subió una mano hacía su hombro y otra hacía su nuca y apoyó la frente en la de su amigo.

—Recuérdame —le susurró en la boca, cerrando él también los ojos—, recuérdame.

Con lentitud, acercó los labios a los de Dean y los rozó con suavidad. Notó la trémula carne en contacto con la suya, y aunque no hubo respuesta, no se rindió. Lo volvió a besar con cariño y devoción, queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que aún sentía por él, todo lo que por más que lo había intentando, aún perduraba.

Cuando estaba a punto de claudicar, sintió los dedos de Dean acariciándole una mejilla y por fin como correspondía. El beso más puro que jamás alguien había recibido en el Cielo.

Dos almas gemelas, dos almas reencontradas.

—Te recuerdo, recuerdo este sitio —musitó separándose unos escasos milímetros—, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver…

—Pero lo has hecho —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí…

La boca de Dean capturó la de Castiel en un beso mucho más arrollador e intenso que el anterior. El ángel se dejó hacer, dominado por la pasión de Dean y su lengua que danzaba con la suya. Nunca había recibido un beso, pero tuvo claro que sería su perdición. Además del toque de sus manos en la sensible piel, su olor, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura… Conforme más profundizaban el beso, más temblaba subyugado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que…

—Espera, Dean —musitó, apenado por tener que separarse—. No tenemos mucho más tiempo, tengo que llevarte de vuelta.

—¿A dónde? ¿Al infierno? —inquirió perplejo.

—No, no, ya te lo he dicho, te he sacado de allí, pero tienes que volver a la Tierra, tienes que volver con Sam.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Te volveré a perder?

—No, yo volveré contigo —respondió acariciándole el cuello—, pero…

—No te recordaré… —acabó Dean por él—, ¿es eso?

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza, mirándole con tristeza.

—Por el momento es lo mejor.

—Pero, ¿podría pasar? Si estás a mí lado, quién nos dice que no podría hacerlo.

—Ese es mi mayor deseo.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, azul cielo y verde hierba. Dean le cogió de la barbilla y le dio un último y jugoso beso.

—Volveré a hacer esto, Cas, estoy seguro.

Castiel le tocó en la frente con dos dedos, cogió aire, movió las alas y se llevó a Dean de nuevo al sitio que pertenecía.

* * *

—Hazlo Gabriel, por favor.

—¿Por qué quieres que te borre esos recuerdos, hermano?

—Tengo que actuar como un ángel del señor con Dean, tengo que ser el guerrero que se supone que soy y…

—Ah, entiendo —Gabriel le sonrió con picardía—, no vas a poder concentrarte si te dedicas a babear con las pecas tan encantadoras de Dean Winchester.

—Hermano… —contestó alterado.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Aunque yo prefiero a Sam, la verdad.

Castiel bufó desesperado. Menos mal que de antemano ya tenía controlado dónde se encontraba Gabriel, el único en quien confiaba para que le ayudase en lo que le pedía. Si algún ángel se enteraba de lo que tenía con Dean Winchester estaría en problemas, ambos lo estarían, y eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar.

—¿Lo harás o no? —le exigió sin saber qué más decirle.

—Te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Te imaginarás que esta conversación también tendré que borrarla. —Castiel afirmó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, entonces, cuando tú me digas.

Se tomó unos segundos para recordar por última vez todo lo que había vivido con Dean, desde que lo conoció hasta cuando lo había recuperado por unos escasos minutos. Le dolía pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero, estaba convencido de que el destino los volvería a unir y no sólo como compañeros de lucha.

Eran almas gemelas, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Cuando quieras, Gabriel.

Con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y rememoró el sabor de los besos que, por primera vez, había recibido.

Tenía fe en Dean.


End file.
